Sleep Soundly, my Darling
by civxlwxr
Summary: When Mikasa collapses before training due to lack of sleep, Eren attempts to help her get a good night's rest. {slight Eremika} Eren/Mikasa


"Mikasa!" A sharp voice broke the onyx-eyed girl out of her reverie. With a shake of her head, she turned to her friend who was gazing at her strangely.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said," Mikasa apologized.

Sasha shook her head, "It's not like you to drift off like that. I was asking," she pointed to the girl's plate, "if you were going to finish that."

"Huh?" Mikasa glanced down at her food, "No, you can have it."

"Are you sure? I noticed you haven't been eating much," Sasha looked skeptically at her, and it was true. Mikasa had barely even touched her plate.

"I just don't eat much in general. Here," Mikasa pushed the plate closer to her friend, hoping the food would distract her from prodding further into her lack of appetite.

In actually, she hadn't been able to touch for food for about a week now, ever since they came back. It wasn't like she didn't try eating; anything she stuffed in her mouth just came right back up as she thought of the gruesome things she saw in her dreams.

Mikasa wondered why they came back. They'd stopped for a while now, but why did they come back now? They weren't in any imminent danger, excluding the Commander's wrath, and they've had a warmer place to sleep than they had before. No matter how much she tried to ignore them, they managed to take a toll on her body, and it was beginning to show.

"Mikasa!" Her brown-haired friend shook her shoulder, "Come on. Everyone's heading to training."

"R-right."

As the 104th Trainee Corps trudged to the field, Mikasa couldn't help but feel a little lightheaded. Her eyes unfocused slightly and she tripped on her own feet, falling onto a hard body for support.

"What the he- huh? Mikasa?" Crap. It was Eren. As she fell against him, his arms grabbed both of hers to steady her footing. His eyes widened slightly at her lowered head; she never looked down, even when being stared down.

Eren gazed at her with slightly concern, "What's wrong?" He grabbed her chin roughly to inspect her face. To his surprise, it was paler than usual, her cheeks losing her usual flush.

The girl pushed him away firmly, ashamed that he had cut through her facade so fast, "I'm fine." She insisted, hoping if she said it enough times she would actually be fine. But she only felt worse as she attempted to walk on her own. Her head suddenly began to spin and her legs buckled underneath her.

The last thing she heard before completely losing consciousness was a desperate voice calling her name, "Mikasa!"

.

 _I'm burning._

 _My head hurts._

 _Where am I?_

 _"Mikasa! Mikasa!"_

 _"Eren?!"_

 _"Help! Mikasa! Save me!"_

 _Why can't I move?_

 _"Mikasa I'm stuck!"_

 _"Armin!"_

 _I can't do anything._

 _"Please! Save me! Mikasa! Mikasa!"_

"Mikasa!"

The girl's eyes flew open and were met with a pair of familiar green eyes staring at her with intense worry. She felt his gentle yet firm grip on her arm, his presence so comforting that Mikasa couldn't believe it was real.

"It was just a dream, Mikasa."

 _Am I still dreaming?_

The boy looked puzzled before his expression softened slightly, "No, you're not. I'm real." He gave her a small smile that sent her heart into overdrive. Had she said that out loud?

With a groan, Mikasa sat up on the bed, her sight still unfocused and her head still pounding, "What happened?"

Eren's expression suddenly hardened, and the girl feared that she had angered him again. She noticed that his grip on her arm tightened ever so slightly.

"You fainted. Without any warning, you just collapsed. By the time we got you to the medic, you almost weren't breathing," She stared in amazement as Eren clenched his fist before glaring at her, "Why did you collapse?"

Mikasa gazed into his beautiful eyes, and found she just couldn't lie to them. With her head turned, she replied as steadily as she could, "I don't know."

"Bullshit!" The boy spat with a surprising ferocity, "You know exactly why. The medic said it was a combination of sleep deprivation and lack of nutrients," he glared at her again, his expression unreadable, "You haven't been sleeping or eating, have you?"

Mikasa didn't answer, instead keeping her gaze at the corner of the room. That was enough of an answer for Eren, who's worry had transformed into complete fury at his friend's disregard for her own health.

"What the hell?! Are you trying to kill yourself? You know this training requires all you effort and strength, and you still go about starving yourself? And not sleeping! Are you crazy? I can't believe-"

"You don't think I want to sleep?" Mikasa cried out, unable to contain herself any longer. The boy fell silent in shock; never had she raised her voice against him. Ever.

"You don't think I want to eat and sleep peacefully?" She whispered almost miserably, "I can't. I can't sleep without-," an unwanted sob began to grow from her throat as she recounted her horrible nightmares, "without seeing you-" Too late. In a desperate attempt to hide her tears, she hunched her shoulders, her black hair shielding her face.

Suddenly, she felt rough fingers grab her chin, not harshly, and pull her face up, "You're-you're crying," Eren's eyes widened in surprise. He'd never seen her cry in a long time, and he found that it still gave him that uncomfortable gut wrenching feeling in his stomach whenever she did. Acknowledging it just pushed Mikasa further as another sob wracked her body.

"You big baby," She heard Eren before she felt a pair of arms wrap her. The bed creaked as she moved to make space for him. One of his hands buried into her soft, velvet hair and pressed her head against his chest.

"There," he said, his voice muffled by the top of her head, "you can sleep now."

"I'm here, so go to sleep Mikasa."

His voice was awkward and uncomfortable, but it was so genuine and real. He'd always slept with her like this early on when she moved in with them, but he'd become much harsher and colder than before, so she never expected him to do it again. Still, he smelled and felt so much like _home_ that she ended up falling asleep with a gentle smile on her face for the first time in weeks.

And Eren tried to ignore the tinge of pink on his cheeks that crept as he lay beside her.

A/N: Written for Eremika Week Day 4: Fluff/Angst. I didn't know which one to write, so I did a bit of both.


End file.
